En busca de mi camino
by saragranchester
Summary: El cielo era iluminado por las estrellas, la luna era lo mas brillante en el cielo, todos podrian decir que la noche era magnifica,pero malas desiciones, un viaje inesperado y la llegada de un nuevo personaje haran que lo que mas preciado en tu vida sea quien salga mas lastimado. -A donde vamos Terry?-pregunto una voz asustada-... -En busca de nuestro camino... ACTUALIZADO!
1. Prologo

Los copos de nieve caian fugazmente en una noche de enero, New York estaba hermosamente iluminada por los faros en las calles, nadie se imaginaba cuan evento magnifico ocurriria en unos instantes, podria decirse que se trataba de cualquier dia pero no, un suceso extraño ocurriria, por que? muy facil, la tarde habia estado mas soleada que otros días, el ocaso no pudo estar mas magnifico, y en la noche nevaba! era extraño pero nadie podria saberlo hasta hace unos instantes.

hola! este es mi primer fic que publico espero les agrade :)


	2. Chapter 3 ¿Sera posible?

NEW YORK. (1895)

Era una noche preciosa, los copos de nieve le daban un toque de alegría y las estrellas parecía que danzaban en el cielo obscuro pero especialmente iluminaban a una posada muy humilde que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad que era atendido por el matrimonio de los señores Watson que a pesar de saber que unos de sus huéspedes no eran casados ni eran familiares les permitieron vivir ahí ya que la joven estaba embarazada y veían que tenia serios problemas económicos, pero a pesar de eso vieron un intenso amor entre ellos.

La joven se llama Eleanor Baker una hermosa rubia de ojos azulados como los zafiros y pequeños puntitos verdes adornandolos alrededor, una figura que a pesar de tener 8 meses de embarazo se veia radiante con una edad de 16 años; su prometido Richard Grandchester era un joven lleno de ideas e ilusiones que conoció el amor a los 18 años cuando volaba por los aires Norteamericanos, encontrándose con una melena dorada que repasaba piezas de teatro en unos campos valdios, mirando por primera vez esos ojos azules que lo hinoptizaron, ese cuerpo que lo dejo sin aliento y esa dulce voz que iluminaba hasta el día mas gris de su existencia, ella era su musa y nadie ni nada lo haria cambiar de opinión, el se enamoro de ella, de Eleanor e hizo todo lo posible por enamorarla hasta que juntos culminaron su amor en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad dando como resultado el fruto de su amor que tenia 8 meses. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eleanor siempre esperaba a su prometido por las noches y esta vez no seria la excepción, su corazón no habia parado de palpitar como un caballo desbocado, estaba leyendo unas piezas de teatro cuando un sintio dolor intenso en su bajo vientre, las contracciones no paraban de llegar y una fue tan fuerte que llego la señora Watson a auxiliarla:

-Mi niña que tienes-pregunto alarmada.

-Aaaa el bebé, el bebé ya viene-contesto adolorida pero muy emocionada

-Cariño-dijo acariciando su frente llena de sudor -vamos a tener que iniciar la labor de parto, de acuerdo, llamare a mi esposo para que me ayude a traer todo lo que necesito y busque a Richard de acuerdo.

-S si- contesto apenas audible

La señora asintio con la cabeza y salio corriendo en busca de su marido.

-¡Ya va a nacer!-le dijo muy emocionada.

-¡¿Cómo dices mujer?!-exclamó exaltado el hombre.

-Deja de preguntar y mejor traeme paños limpios y todo lo que te pida, de acuerdo-dijo dirijiendose al pequeño comedor-Y lávate bien las manos.

-Si-dijo anonadado dirijiendose al baño rapidamente

La mujer subio las escaleras y se encontro con una Eleanor con la cara desencajada por el dolor.

-Hay corazón perdoname por tardarme-

-Si-dijo apenas auudible

-Muy bien iniciemos….

**RICHARD POV**

En cuanto entre a la casa todo era un alboroto, pense lo peor, Ely fue mi primer pensamiento, subi rapidamente las escaleras cuando una mano me detuvo

-Richard hasta que llegas te llevo esperando mucho tiempo- dijo alzando la ceja

Paso algo-dije prestando menor atención en el dueño-¿Ely está bien?

-Mmmm pues la verdad-iba a continuar hablando cuando escuche unos gritos, sin duda era ella, asi que subi corriendo las escaleras guiandome por su voz

Abri la puerta cuando la escena que encontró me dejo atónito,ella.. ella estaba teniendo a nustro hijo

-Richard!-dijo asombrada

-Mi amor-corri a su lado y le agarre su mano que enseguida estrecho contra la mia

-Llegaste-y me regalo una de sus sonrisas que me quitaba hasta el aliento

-Si

Aarrgg-grito adolorida

-Ya falta poco querida ya veo su cabecita-

Esas palabras me llenaron de una dicha increible, ella saco todas sus fuerzas cuando vi como salia nuestro bebé de su vientre, fue la experiencia mas hermosa de toda mi vida.

-¡Es niño!-exclamó la señora Watson

Eso no pudo llenarme más de alegría, mi primojenito era niño, era algo increiblemente maravilloso, mi Ely lo tomo en brazos y le dio besitos mientras mi pequeño lloraba a todo pulmón, no pudo haber escena mas tierna que esa, ella me lo dio y tenerlo en brazos etra algo que no me podia explicar pero unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Ahhhh-grito Ely

-Oh no-dijo la señora y se fue a atendertla cuando una cabesita se asomaba.

¿Acaso podría ser posible?

NOTA: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kioko e Igarashi y este fic son con un fin de entretener nunca de lucrar.

Holaaaa, oigan vi que al parecer si les gusto mi fic ;) jajaja GRACIAS porque yo se que sin ustedes tal vez no lo hubiera continuado :´(

Muchas gracias por leerme y quiero agradecerles :)


	3. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

Holasss, jajaja que bueno que les haya gustado mi fic, de verdad quiero agradecerles y perdon por no dar señas de mi pero la verdad entre semana me es dificil actualizar aunque de ser posible lo hago ok.

¡FELIZ LECTURA!

**Richard Pov:**

Si me hubieran preguntado que es la _felicidad_ hace 2 años les hubiera respondido que tal cosa solo la sentia cuando volaba por los aires, sentir el viento en mi cara, ver los verdes prados, los lugares desiertos o valdios era la experiencia mas grande que habia vivido en mi adolesencia.

Si me hubieran dicho que era el _amor _les habria yo dicho que tal cosa no existe, que solo es un invento de la sociedad para hacer todo color de rosa, pero ahora todo es distinto, desde que conocí a Eleanor mi mundo dio un giro de 360° y no pude detener el amor que sentia por ella, el deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos no pude y no queria, hasta que esa noche en un hotel del centro de la ciudad de New York consumamos nuestro amor, fue algo INCREIBLEMENTE hermoso, no me arrepentiria de eso ni en un millón de años de eso estoy muy seguro sim embargo gracias a ese acto de amor mi Ely me dio un regalo que jamas pense que alguien me daria, bueno tal vez si pero dentro de muchos años, ese regalo fue lo maximo, ella me dio….

-Richi- me interrumpio de mis pensamientos mi linda Eleanor

-Si corazón-respondi embelesado viendo a mis angelitos

-Por favor, si me das a Terry para poder darle de comer-me dijo algo cansada

-Si claro-entonces le pase a mi chiquito y se lo puse en sus brazos con mucho cuidado

Vi como le daba mi mujer pecho a mi hijito cuando unos sollozos me hicieron voltear la vista a mi princesa, la tome en brazos y le cante una cancion de cuna que me cantaba mi madre cuando era niño mientras recordaba como llegaron al mundo

**Flash back Richard:**

No lo podia creer cuando vi como salia otra cabecita del vientre de Ely, senti algo removerse en mi interior cuando dio a luz a una preciosa bebita, era algo casi irreal, era dificil para mi procesar esa informacion TENIA 2 HIJOS! algo realmente expectacular.

-Oh Dios mio!-exclamo la señora anonada-son, son ¿gemelos?

-Ssi-apenas pude hablar de la emocion-gracias Ely-dije besando su frente cuidando de no lastimar a mi pequeño-gracias por darme este regalo

-Richard gracias tu tambien-me sonrio debilmente-¿puedo verlos?-dijo viendo a la señora

-Claro niña pero que pregunta es esa-entonces le entrego a mi hija en brazos y yo le mostre a mi hijo

-Son perfectos-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Como tu preciosa-dije viendola amorosamente

-¿Cómo los llamaremos?-dijo viendolos con mucha dulzura

Entonces vi a mi hijo, tenia sus hebras castañas alborotadas que le daba un aspecto de todo un rebelde, sonrei en ese instante, sus increibles ojos de un azul zafiro como los de su madre, unas cejas pobladas con unas espesas pestañas, una nariz recta y el labio inferior mas grueso que el superior, un cuerpecito digno de un dios griego y en sus mejillas se le marcaban unos oyuelos cuando sonreia era increiblemente magnifico.

-Creo tener el nombre perfecto para el-dije sonriendo-que te parece: Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker

-No pudiste escoger un nombre mejor Richard-su sonrisa lo dijo todo-es perfecto

-Gracias Eleanor-dije sonriendo-ahora tu elige el nombre de la nena

Ella observo a su hija que tenia sus cabellos castaños pero con unos mechones dorados como el sol, unos ojos verdiazules como los de ella, sus cejas delineadas con unas pestañas como las de su hermano, su nariz recta y unos labios en forma de corazón como los de ella, un pequeño cuerpecito y sus oyuelos identicos a los de Terry.

-Quiero que se llame Samanta-dijo sonriendo

-Eleanor Samanta Grandchester Baker-dije pronunciando su nombre-asi o mas bonito

-No creo que haya nombre mas bonito para nuestros hijos-las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro-gracias Richi

-De nada pequeña-dije arrogantemente dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

**Fin flash back Richard.**

**-¿**Ya se durmieron los dos verdad?-pregunto Eleanor

-Si creo que si-dijo Richard

La pareja acuno a sus bebés y los dejaron en la cama mientras se acostaban con ellos junto a sus hijos.

-Creo que este día fue de sorpresas-dijo adormilada

-Mas bien de recuerdos-dijo para si mismo-Buenas noches querida-dijo dandole un beso en la frente

Vio como su familia dormia apaciblemente cuando unas palabras vinieron a su mente y sintio como un sudor frío recorria su espalda

¨**Te buscare hasta el fin del mundo Richard¨**

**- NOTA:Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

Holasss perdón la tardanza pero ahora si me vi en aprietos para actualizar heee jajajaja pero ya esta aquí un poco mas larguito espero les guste.

Dejenme un reviews para saber su opinión siiiii.


	4. Chapter 5:Recuerdos parte 2

**Ya se, ya se, soy una persona horrible por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo pero esque sali de vacaciones y bueno el tiempo se me paso rapidisimo y hay no, bueno ya estoy aquí para seguir asi q**

**A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA!**

-Como pudo haber olvidado a su padre, aun recordaba cuando les fue a avisar que serian abuelos

FLASH BACK*

-Habia llegado en la mañana a Inglaterra y estaba sumamente nervioso, pero como no estarlo, de seguro las cosas al final se pondrian feas pero lucharia hasta el final por mi familia- Aquí vamos Richard-dije suspirando a enfrentar mi destino

-Usted no puede entrar aquí si no tiene cita con el marques-hablo uno de los guardias

-Mmm pues digale que su **hijo**-dije recalcando la ultima palabra-quiere hablar con el-dije quitantome la bufanda que cubria mi rostro

-¿Cómo?-dijo viendo mejor mi rostro-pero por que no lo habia dicho antes-dijo abriendo la puerta-pase

-Gracias-dije entrando con mi habitual alteneria

La servidumbre se me quedo viendo pasmado, no podian creer que yo habia vuelto

-Pero señorito Richard que esta haciendo aquí-me dijo mi nana

-No quiere que este aquí nana por que sino me puedo ir si quiere-dije dandome la vuelta

-Pero que cosas dices ven entra no ves que hace frio-dijo abrazandome fuertemente

-Si nana-dije correspondiendo su abrazo-y mi madre

-Hay no me lo va a creer pero se enfermo como no tiene idea-dijo la nana preocupada

-Que le paso?-pregunte consternado

-Los medicos la an estado revisando y su hermana cuida de ella-dijo la nana

-Mi hermana-desde cuando ella se preocupaba por ella

-Si, se le frustaron sus planes para irse-dijo pensando en voz alta ya que enseguida se tapo la boca

-A donde-presione

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirle-dijo cabizbaja

-Entonces llegamos al despacho de mi padre y me despedi de mi nana-Nos vemos nana

-Suerte hijo-dijo dandose la vuelta

Bueno habia llegado la hora de enfrentarme a mi la puerta con decisión y un adelante me hizo pasar a la estancia,

-Buenos días padre-dije haciendo una reverencia

-Richard!-dijo sorprendido- crei que te habias ido y que no volverias

-Pues no se equivoca, no pensaba regresar pero…-le diria que me habia enamorado de Eleanor y que ella estaba embarazada

-Siii-me animo a continuar

-Quiero casarme-solte de golpe

-Que?-dijo bastante sorprendido, y una sonrisa ancha asomo su rostro-no te preocupes hijo tengo a la candidata perfecta para ti

-Yo ya tengo a mi novia, padre-dije interrumpiendolo

-Y quien es la afortunada?-pregunto cauteloso

-Es es..-sabia que el jamas lo aprobaria pero tenia que intentarlo-una americana

Senti como una mano se estrello contra mi rostro tirandome al suelo y lo vi furioso.

-Una americana!-dijo hecho una furia-eso me pasa por darte tanta libertad, ni tu hermana me ha dicho semejante insensatez.

-Pero yo la amo!

-No me contradigas nunca aprobare ese matrimonio

-Entonces esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos-dijo muy serio-no pienso dejar a mi hijo sin padre

-Pero que…

-Hasta nunca marques-dije abriendo la puerta cuando unos brazos me metieron a la habitacion

-De aquí no te vas a ir Richard-dijo con la cara desencajada de la rabia y de la confuncion-mira lo que hiciste, embarazaste a una ramera que solo quiere tu ducado

-Callate-dijo terriblemente furioso-como te atreves a hablarle asi, ella me quiere por quien soy y no sabe que soy heredero a el ducado

Error.

-Asi que no le has dicho-caminó por la habitacion con sigilo-que otra cosa le has ocultado a la pobre muchacha, dime Richard, que acaso tenga que irse y que tu no puedes estar con alguien sin abolengo, que se tiene que alejarse de su hijo, que el pequeño sera llamado bastardo por tu culpa de no pensar las cosas!

-Ya basta-grite, no lo soportaria-no voy a abandonarla

-Pues no me haras romper un compromiso con los condes de Wessex-dijo fuera de si

-Que?-yo acaso ya estaba comprometido

-Lo que oiste, desde pequeño te comprometimos con su hija, ella es muy bonita

-Pero no hay nadie mas bonita que mi Eleanor asi que no la acepto, oiste-dije lo mas claro que pude

-Claro que lo oí Richard, pero otra cosa esque lo permita –sono una campanita que hizo llamar a una muchacha de unos 14 o 15 años que inmediatamente supe que le guste por como me miraba

-Si marques-dijo dandome una sonrisa sensual, que de inmediato aborreci

-Lore llama a James por favor-dijo irandome severamente

-¿James? Pero si el..-mis palabras quedaron en el aire James fue mi verdugo cuando mi infancia

-De inmediato señor-la chica me dirijio una mirada triste

-No me digas que..

-Si Richard, a mi tambien me va a doler pero es por tu bien hijo, mis disculpas para-hizo una pausa-Eleonore

-Eleanor es mi prometida y nada lo cambiara!-mis ojos se cristalinizaron cuando vi llegar a James

-Ojala recapacites hijo-cerro sus ojos y se dio la vuelta-James puedes llevarlo a la torre

-No!-mi corazon se partio en mil pedazos que iba a pensar Eleanor-no por favor ella me espera

-Y ni siquiera se te ocurra escapar Richard por que si te vas que no se te olvide esto: TE BUSCARE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

FIN FLASH BACK*

-Observo a sus hijos y a Eleanor dormir placidamente, los contemplo y fue por un vaso de agua fria, si de algo estaba seguro esque no dejaria que su padre los encontrara, bueno tal vez no ahora.

**Nota: lo personajes no pertenecen pero la historia siiii.**

_Ya se hable de Richard toodo pero esque queria a dar a conocer algunos puntos jeje espero sea de su agrado_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	5. Chapter 6: No es un adios

**Holasss mm creo que dejo las disculpas hasta el final, no? Jejeje bueno ahorita solo les digo**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

* * *

La noche había sido muy larga para los jóvenes padres, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, todos dormían hasta que...

-Buaaa! – se escucho el llanto por el pequeño cuarto.

-Por favor ve tu Richi – dijo una cansada voz y como no estarlo después de dar a luz a dos preciosos bebés.

-Ely no te aproveches he – dijo adormilado y entre risas el joven padre.

Una risita escapo de los labios de la aludida.

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo somnolienta.

Richard se levanto de golpe despertando a su mujer y sus bebés reclamaron atención ya que lloraban con más fuerza.

-¡Que hiciste con mi Ely ella nunca diría eso! – dijo dramáticamente.

-Jajajaja si yo jamás diría eso bueno supongo que tienes que hacer mas para que te de la razón, no? – dijo divertida.

-Buaaa! – se escucho con más fuerza.

-Ya voy mis amores – dijo Richard con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Serás un buen padre Richi, serás un buen padre – susurro la rubia felizmente.

El aludido levanto a sus pequeños y los miro embelesado, no había dicha bueno si la había pero ahora cargar al fruto de su amor por aquella mujer que le robo el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio no tenia precio, ni todo el dinero del mundo le daría más felicidad que estar así, es cierto tenían ciertos problemitas económicos pero con un poco de esfuerzo estaba seguro que saldrían adelante, cuidar a un hijo no era nada fácil pero no tenían uno sino dos! Pero no se arrepentía haber tenido dos hijos con su rubia, si por el fuero tendrían 10000 hijos con ella lastima que no era posible tener tantos hijos pero bueno, que costaba soñar, ahora debían de preocuparse por sus retoños.

-En que tanto piensas Richi – dijo divertida al ver el rostro de su amado hacer tantas muecas.

-Pues pensaba en nosotros con 500 castaños y 500 rubiecitas corriendo por todo Central Park – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Estas diciendo 1000 hijos! – exclamo sorprendida. – Mmm aunque no seria mala idea intentarlo – dijo seductoramente.

-Jajaja lo se – y volvió la vista a sus pequeños, feliz de la vida.

Aunque para esa feliz pareja de padres jóvenes estaban soñando con tener mil hijos, sus planes se atrasarían, el destino no estaba de su lado, y no podrían disfrutar de sus hijos como ellos quisieran, su vida se convertiría en un infierno, toda esa felicidad que tenían solo les duraría unos años, porque después no quedaría ni la sombra de la felicidad, la vida que llevaban no seria la misma que recordaban.

**Cuatro años después.**

**-**No puedo creerlo Richard a una semana de terminar la obra – dijo felizmente la hermosa rubia.

-Lo se preciosa – dijo alegremente el aludido – por fin te tendremos en casa – anuncio sarcásticamente-

-Ay Richi lo siento de verdad pero tú sabes como es el trabajo, giras, presentaciones, ensayos, uff es bastante ajetreado dijo tratando de hacerlo entender - además recuerda que lo hago por Terry y Sam, aunque también porque me gusta.

-Pero con lo que yo gano viviríamos bien – dijo protestando – además no me gustan esos actorcitos con los que andas – dijo mascullando las palabras.

-Jajajaja no me digas que te pusiste celoso – dijo sonriente.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Richard…

-Si, si me pongo celoso y mucho – acepto.

-Oh vamos mi amor tu eres y serás por siempre el amor de mi vida, no hay hombre mas apuesto que tu.

-Obvio.

-Bueno aunque si te comparamos con Terry eres un feo ogro – dijo burlonamente.

-Hey – protestó – bueno ni que tu estuvieras tan bonita como Sam

-MM – murmuro sacando la lengua – hablare muy seriamente con esa niña y le dire que tu eres mi hombre.

-Y yo hablare con Terrence para que no se sobrepase contigo – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

No aguantaron mucho, los dos soltaron carcajadas, esas bromas los sacaban de la rutina, cada vez se enamoraban mas y mas, seis años de haberse conocido, cinco de hacerse novios y cuatro de haber sido padres, su mundo era perfecto; después de nacer sus hijos Richard cuido de su familia, conseguía trabajos de medio turno, hacia de todo, cuantas veces no estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla pero ver esas caritas, ver los hermosos ojos de su novia lo hacían levantarse, meses estuvo así hasta que todo se termino, su mejor amigo y de Eleonor les ayudo a conseguir trabajo, a el lo contrato como ayudante a los actores a todo lo referente a la realeza y Eleonor consiguió trabajo como actriz dándoles así una vida cómoda a sus hijos.

"En el patio"

-Te apuesto a que llego antes que tu a casa – dijo un pequeño de ojos azul zafiro, tez cremosa y blanca, dientes aperlados y parejitos, de unos 4 años, que a pesar de su corta edad era muy bien parecido.

-Nopi yo te gano –negó una dulce voz que provenía de una hermosa pequeña copia del ojiazul de cabellos castaño y rubia aunque a simple vista era igualita a Eleonor.

-Bueno a la de tres va- dijo poniéndose en posición para correr.

-1

-2

-Y 3!

Los dos castaños salieron volando rumbo a la casa, corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernitas les daban, estaban en una pequeña colina en la que una vez hicieron un picnic, a varios metros de su casa.

Los pequeños vieron a su padre que salía de su hogar, lo que significaba nueva meta, el que llegara a su padre primero ganaba.

-Papi! – gritaron os dos al mismo tiempo.

Ok, lo mejor era o abrir los brazos y tratar de no perder el equilibrio al recibirlos o correr por su vida antes de que esos diablitos lo atraparan ya que no durarían en hacerle cualquier cosa porque si de algo estaba seguro es que el era el blanco.

Apenas pensó eso sintió como los dos saltaban sobre el tirándolo al suelo.

-Yo gane – sonrió victorioso el pequeño Terry.

-Te equivocas – dijo negando con la cabeza – yo gane.

-Pero…

-Ya niños. Los dos ganaron – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor su padre.

-Nop, tiene que haber un perdedor.

-Pues los dos perdieron – porque los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Niños vengan hice un pastel de chocolate! – grito Eleonor.

A ellos no les gustaba mucho el pastel de chocolate pero el que hacia su mamá era como tocar el cielo.

-Humm que rico – dijeron os dos y corrieron como torbellinos a la cocina a disfrutar el pastel.

"En la noche."

-Mami te llego un sobre – le anuncio el pequeño Terry.

-Gracias mi vida – dijo con dulzura mientras veía como iba a jugar con su hermana y ella abrió el sobre.

-¡No! – las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

-¿Ely mi amor que paso? – pregunto Richard que había llegado corriendo.

-Richard mi madre se enfermo – dijo llorando – no se que le pase, y ha estado en el hospital no, no, no, a estado en cama días enteros – dijo entregándole el telegrama.

-Solicitan tu presencia – leyó en voz alta - ¿Vas a ir?

-Pediré permiso a Robert, mi doble me cubrirá y ay no se Richi – suplico buscando su apoyo.

-¿Quieres ir a cuidarla? – pero mas que pregunta fue afirmación.

-Si

-Esta bien, ve, tu madre te necesita y debes cuidarla – dijo decidido – creo que ay un tren que parte esta noche.

¿Me dejas ir? – Pregunto incrédula – pero y ustedes.

-No te preocupes yo los cuido – dijo sonriéndole tratando de darle confianza.

-¡Eres el mejor! – dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Entonces si te vas esta noche?

-Cuanto antes me vaya mejor no crees así regreso luego.

-Te ayudo a preparar tu maleta.

-Gracias solo iré una semana – aseguro.

-Sera eterno.

-Ni que lo digas, pero no te preocupes are hasta lo imposible por regresar antes va, escribiré diario.

-Si mi amor.

Entre los dos juntaron todas las cosas necesarias para su viaje, bueno había llegado el momento de decírselos a ellos, ok esto seria lo mas difícil después de la despedida.

-Pero porque ya te vas – reclamaron al mismo tiempo – pero si apenas llegaste.

Sam, Terry, entiéndanlo su abuela esta enfermita y su mamá va a ir a cuidarla hasta que se sienta mejor – dijo suavemente su padre.

-Bueno – aceptaron a regañadientes.

Luego vieron a su mamá, lista para partir a donde su abuela, se abrazaron y se despidieron entre lagrimas y besos.

-Cuídate mami.

-Si mis pequeños, ustedes también y pórtense bien con su papá – dijo besando la frente de cada uno.

-Ely yo… - pero fue interrumpido por un ardiente beso.

-Adiós.

-No – negó con la cabeza – es un hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto entonces – la abrazo y solo la soltó para verla a los ojos – cuídate mucho.

-Tu también.

Y partió en el carruaje que pararon, cerro la puerta, les leyó un cuento y les dio las buenas noches, se fue a la cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, donde estaría ahora y bueno no había otro pensamiento en su cabeza que no fuera ella, a pesar de ser un día agotador, pero sentía un palpito pero por que, ese era su interrogante.

_Toc Toc_

Unos Toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, tal ves Eleonore había olvidado algo, o tal vez personas que buscaban cualquier cosa, abrió la puerta y lo que vio en el umbral de esta no era la persona que el creía que era, esta era la peor de sus pesadillas.

-¡Padre!

* * *

Disculpen encerio pero les deje un minific :p "Stand by me"

Bueno esperen me perdonen siii, y si se puede me dejan un review siii aunque sea para no volverme a tardar :D


	6. Chapter 7: Una visita inesperada

**Holasss y aquí de regreso y ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar verdad?**

**jeje espero les guste este cap.**

**¡A DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA!**

* * *

_-No padre por favor se lo suplico – dije tratando de safarme de James – al menos déjeme decirle a Eleonor que…_

_-La decisión esta tomada Richard – dijo interrumpiéndome- además por eso no te preocupes yo lo arreglare._

_Ese yo lo arreglare no me gusto para nada, el era capas de todo por salvar el honor de la familia, podría inventarle mil excusas a mi Ely con tal de "sacarla de mi camino"._

_-James que esperas – dijo mirándole – que nadie se entere._

_-Como usted lo ordene mi Lord._

_-Nooooo!_

Me desperté sudando frio, Dios solo había sido un sueño, no, mas bien un recuerdo, ese hombre que estuvo a punto de destruir mi relación con mi Ely ahora estaba paseando por toda Nueva York con mis hijos, que clase de padre era pero vaya jamás se me ocurrió que todo eso llegara a pasar.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-¡Padre! – dijo totalmente sorprendido que hacia ese hombre en mi casa._

_-Buenas noches Richard – dijo mientras se sacaba sus finos guantes de piel._

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – bueno era una pregunta estúpida ya que era mas que claro lo que venia a hacer aquí._

_-Mmm creo que esta muy claro lo que vengo a hacer no? – Dijo irónico – vengo por ti hijo – dijo ya serio._

_-Pues usted de aquí no me mueve._

_-¡A mi no me contradices entendiste! – me grito furioso._

_-¡Pues yo hago lo que quiera, usted no me manda! – le respondí en el mismo tono._

_-Richard – dijo tratando de moderar su voz – no crees que ya te he dado suficiente tiempo para que estés con tu novia y con tu hijo – dijo ya mas calmado._

_Bueno tratándose del marques de Grandchester si era mucho tiempo, pero para era comparado un tiempo casi inexistente, mis pequeños apenas tenían 4 años, estaban en su tierna infancia, si lo que yo me imaginaba llegara a ocurrir, no podría separarlos de su madre, o si mi padre quería dejarlos con Ely en todo caso seria lo mejor aunque ellos crecerían sin mi y tal vez con muchos problemas y no, era muy difícil hacerme una vida sin mis pequeños diablitos, además sin ellos de que me servía la vida, sin mi familia, definitivamente sin Ely y sin mis pequeños me moriría._

_-No me iré de aquí – le grite – no me alejara de mis hijos._

_-¿Hijos? – dijo incrédulo_

_Demonios había metido la pata, y ahora que le iba a decir, mira padre tuve no un hijo sino dos, un niño y una niña, son gemelitos que lindura verdad. No, eso seria la gota que demarraría el vaso y sin duda se llevaría a los dos._

_-Solo decía – dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_-¡Pero en que estupideces pasan por tu cabeza, - dijo rojo de la rabia – acaso pensabas tener mas hijos!_

_-¿Por qué tantos gritos papi? – pregunto mi pequeño castaño mirando receloso al hombre que estaba delante de mí._

_-Solo estaba hablando con…_

_-Tu abuelo – dijo interrumpiéndome, eso me dejo completamente aturdido, le dijo que entonces, ¿lo reconoció como nieto?_

_-¿Entonces el es mi abuelo? – pregunto emocionado mi pequeño._

_-Por supuesto que soy tu abuelo – dijo mientras abría sus brazos – ven aquí_

_Mi pequeño lo miro con desconfianza al verme tan tenso pero vio algo en mis ojos que decía que era verdad, estiro los brazos y el hombre de enfrente era un desconocido, ahí veía a un hombre hasta ¿tierno? No lo creo, Gerard Grandchester era todo menos tierno, feliz, alegre y todo lo que tenga que ver con buena persona, pero aquí veía a esa persona hablándole a Terry, por primera vez, desde que murió mi madre lo veía sonreír de verdad, este era una persona nueva, diferente._

_-¿Que no me vas a hacer pasar Richard? – dijo mientras lo veía embelesado._

_-A si claro, claro, - dije haciéndome a un lado._

_Me sorprendió mucho la actitud de mi padre, estaba como atónito, si que le sorprendió i mi hijo o mi actitud con el; y vaya que como no sorprenderse si yo Richard Grandchester tengo un hijo de lo mas guapo era una lastima que para mi padre mi Eleonor fuera una don nadie, no quería que todo esto pasara pero a lo mejor tuvo un buen recibimiento por su parte por ser hombre, según un "digno heredero" para el titulo de Marques. Yo era el hijo mas chico, el mayor era Gerard Jr. Contaba con 28 años de edad hasta que en un infortunado viaje de negocios hace 5 años murió salvando a una niña de ser arrollada por un tren, perderlo nos derrumbo a todos, en especial a mi padre que eran muy unidos, su esposa Christine fue la que mas sintió ya que a pesar de que su casamiento fue arreglado desde que se conocieron se amaron. Myriam fue mi hermana mayor, pero ella no podía tener el titulo de marquesa de Grandchester por ser mujer, solo si se casaba pero casarla seria imposible conociéndola, era capaz de fugarse el día de su boda lo cual me provocaba risa, yo jamás dejaría plantada a la novia, soy un caballero y pero bueno siempre y cuando Ely fuera la novia._

_-¿Gusta té? – le pregunte en cuanto estuvimos en mi despacho._

_-No gracias asi estoy bien, mejor dame un whisky - dijo sentandose en el sillon aun con Terry en brazos._

_-Por supuesto - dije sacando de la vitrina el whisky y los vasos - Terry porque no vas con Sam y te duermes con ella sale, tu "abuelo" y yo vamos a hablar de algunas cosas - dije con molestia en la palabra "abuelo"._

_-¿La traigo para que conosca a mi abuelo? - me dijo inocentemente._

_-¡NO! - dije espantado subiendo mi voz varios grados._

_Terry se quedo en aturdido por el tono que emplee al hablarle de esa manera._

_-Lo.. lo siento perdon Terry solo ve a dormir con ella si - dije agarrando mi cabeza con las manos mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio._

_-A aa claro - dijo saliendo de la habitacion pero se detuvo en la puerta - buenas noches - nos dijo con su peculiar sonisa torcida mientras salia del estudio._

_-¿Por que no querias que viera a "Sam" - dijo haciendo comillas imaginarias - y quien es ella?_

_- Pues ella es... - la pregunta del millon ¿le diria a mi padre que habia tenido no un hijo sino dos? se lo diria al hombre que me dio la vida, de verdad se lo diria o mentiria, que debia hacer._

_-Supongo que la madre de Terry - dijo pensativo- crei que se llamaba Eleanor._

_-Yo igual - dije mientras sonreia al recordar como la habia llamado Eleanor aun cuando ella le habia dicho que se llamaba Eleonor._

_-A osea que ni siquiera sabes como se llama la madre de tu hijo - dijo por demas molesto conmigo._

_- ¡Claro que lo se! - exclame ofendido._

_-Entonces es "Sam", es "Eleanor" o su nuevo nombre es "Monica" - dijo sarcastico._

_-¿Que tiene que ver Monica en esto? - dije totalmente confundido. (imaginense la cara de Richard 0.o)_

_-Mira Richrad he tenido mucha paciencia contigo y tu no vas a venir a contradecirme - su cara podria jurar que estaba roja - Myriam te hizo un favor al dejarte ir de la torre pero creeme que no me tentare el corazon para volverte a encerrar ahi._

_-Largo de mi casa - dije masticando cada palabra que salia de mi boca._

_-Como quieras - dijo levantandose del sillon - tarde o temprano sabre quien es "Sam" -_

_-Sam es mi hija - me tape la boca de inmediato, demonios por que lo diria, por ese "error" podria meterme a la torre otra vez y ya no estaria mi hermana conmigo._

_-Tuviste dos hijos con esa ramera! - me dijo escupiendome en la cara._

_-MI MAMÁ NO ES NINGUNA RAMERA_

_-Sam pero que haces aqui - dije mirandola, mi pequeño tesorito habia sido descubierto por el peor hombre de todos._

_-Con que ella es Sam - dijo mirandola, podria jurar que sus ojos se habian cristalinizado - Kate - menciono el nombre de mi madre._

_Era cierto, aunque tenia un parecido asombroso con Eleonor y era una replica en mujer de Terry tenia varias facciones de mi madre, su frente era igualita, sus manitas eran una copia exacta, sus pequeños pomulos eran iguales, la forma de su cabello y sin duda el color de su piel, que aunque juraba que el tono de piel de Terry y Sam eran mios ahora sabia que eran de mi madre, viendola mas de cerca, no era tan igual a mi Ely._

_-¿Kate? - dijo confundida - mi nombre es Samantha y usted es..._

_-Gerard Grandchester a sus pies señorita - dijo todavia sorprendido._

_Ella me vio toda sorprendida - Y gual yo me apellido Grandchester - una sonrisa se le queria esapar de sus labios - quien es papi._

_-Soy tu abuelo - se apresuro a decir._

_-Y por que le llamaste ramera a mi mami "abuelo" - dijo enojada haciendo un puchero._

_- Supongo que cometi un herror, bella princesa me perdonas? - dijo y acaso Gerard Grandchester le estaba pidiendo perdón a mi hija?_

_- Claro, solo se perdona si hay verdadero arrepentimiento - comento sonriente mientras bostezaba - por favor no griten si, no nos dejan dormir._

_-¡Sam! - la rependi._

_- Ya pues perdon buenas noches - dijo mientras habandonaba la estancia._

_-Es igualita a Kate - comento viendo como subia las escaleras._

_-No me habia dado cuenta - dije con sinceridad._

_-Por favor dejame pasar el dia con ellos por favor - vaya esta noche me sorprendia cada vez mas mi padre, me estaba suplicando pasar un día con mis pequeños que hare?_

_-Dejeme pensarlo - ¿lo iba a pensar? que pasaba conmigo._

_-Por favor hijo quiero conocerlos mas a fondo - su mirada me decia todo._

_-De acuerdo._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Y asi habia pasado todo, como le deje a mis hijos a ese monstruo aun no lo entendia, conociendolo er capaz de llevarselos en el primer barco y convertirlos en los proximos duques de Grandchester - sonrei ante tal pensamiento, por primera vez haria algo que nunca crei hacer: confiar en mi padre.

Me bañe, vestí y desayune para ir al teatro, tenia que dejar todo preparado y anunciar la partida de Ely a Robert que de seguro le daria unos de sus tipicos ataques de ira al saber que su protagonista no iba a estar, ya me imaginaba el grito que pegaria al cielo pero lo bueno es que contaba con su amada esposa que me ayudaria a calmarlo.

-¿Les gusto el helado? - pregunto al ver como lo tomaban.

-¡Claro esta muy rico! - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya lo habian probado antes? - pregunto al ver como lo miraban con admiracion.

-¡Claro! - respondio un muy sonriente Terry - mi mamá viene al parque con nosotros y mi papá nos los compra.

-Oooh - contesto un tanto desilucionado ya que el pensaba darles cosas que sabia que su hijo no les podia dar y por lo visto el helado no fue buena idea.

-¡Si! mi papi me los compra cuando me porto bien - dijo sonriente la niña.

-Y con eso de que siempre te portas bien jajajaja - dijo burlon.

-¡Terry! - le grito su hermana.

-Jajaja pues es la verdad - dijo partiendose de la risa.

-Pues tu no te quedas atras Terry - le dijo seria.

-Jajajaja ya pues - dijo tratandose de controlar - riete nene si no que caso tiene la vida si no te ries.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron, y sonrio con diablura, el pequeño se le quedo viendo receloso y se hecho para atras solo por precaucion.

-Tienes razon - dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el - mucha razón Terry - y en un descuido por parte de él ya tenia la cara embarrada de helado.

-Jajajajajaja - sus carcajadas de Sam se escuchaban hasta China.

-¡Samantha! - se escucho una voz grave que se oia enojada.

-Heee - dijo un poco miedosa ya que solo la llamo asi su madre cuando hizo una travesura muy muy mala - si abuelito - dijo suavemente.

-Creo que le debes una disulpa a Terrence por tu comportamiento no crees? - dijo pasando una mano por el hombre del chico.

-Pero si solo estabamos jugando - explico - verdad Terry.

-Claro aunque la verdad no hagas eso de poner helado en mi cara - dijo haciendo un mohin de disgusto.

-Jeje perdón pero tu te lo buscaste - dijo mientyras le sacaba la lengua.

-Jajaja sale nene asi vamos.

-No te creas vente si me atrapas te invito de mi helado.

-Y como crees que te voy a poder buscar con helado en toda mi cara! - replico

-No te pongas princesa ¡apurate! - y empezo a correr.

-¡¿Pero que?! - exclamo el abuelo enfadado - trae a Samantha en este instante, ustedes no deberiian estarse gritoneando y menos hacer algo indebido o algo que no dije que hicieran - dijo muy disgustado.

-Ire por ella

-Y retira el helado de tu cara si no que va a decir que les hice Richard - le dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo - como los ha malcriado Richard pero aun estan a tiempo para moldearse- murmuro.

-¡Sam! - gritaba por el bosque - Sami ven ya se puso enojado el abuelo.

-¿Ya me di cuenta? - dijo bajando de un arbol que estaba encima de el.

-Ay - exclamo espantado.

-Mmmm que vamos a hacer con el viejito elegantoso - dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Viejito elegantoso? - la verdad a veces le daba miedo todo lo que decia su poequeña hermana.

-No es el punto - nego con la cabeza - papá se pone nervioso en su presencia lo viste?

A pesar de no tener mas de 4 años los gemelos eran muy istos, para nada tontos, se apoyaban entre si y suiempre tenian buena comunicacion, aunue se peleaban mucho pero era su forma extraña de demostrase cuanto se amaban.

-Claro pero vamos que tal si nos compra otro helado - dijo mientras se quitaba el helado de la cara.

-Ay tu solo piensas en comida - dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno tal vez por que a ti no te pusieron el helado en la cara - dijo sacandole la lengua.

-Jajajaja ay perdon pero sabes que te quiero verdad nene - dijo abrazando.

-Claro quien no me querria.

-Mmmmm muchas personas jajaja no sierto - dijo enseñandole sus blancos dientes.

-Si si como no.

-Ven mejor vamos con el "abuelo" - dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Jejeje si claro.

Y tomados de la mano fueron a encontrarse con su abuelo, a pesar de tener cuatro años los gemelos eran muy listos, y no pasaban por alto la forma en que su padre se ponia tan tenso con su presiencia aunque tal vez ahora era mejor no decir nada, ellos tratarian bien a su abuelo hasta ver cual era el problema y si era muy fuerte seria mejor que su abuelo se cuidara por que no por nada se decia que estaban mero en la edad de la travesura.

-Ya la encontre - le anuncio Terry a su abuelo.

-Claro - dijo entregandole un pañuelo nuevo - ten limpiate la cara.

-Oh! gracias - le agradecio su gesto, la verdad es que ya se le estaba pegando el dulce y eso no era lo mas comodo del mundo, definitivamente Sam pagaria caro.

-Podemos ir a comprar otro helado para Terry? - dijo dulcemente la pequeña, la verdad es que se sentia culpable por lo que le paso a la cara de Terry - prometo no tirarselo otra vez en la cara - aseguro.

-Bueno pero solo para Terrence , si?

-Por supuesto - aceptaron los dos.

Pasaron a comprar helado y se la pasaron parloteando en todo el amino de regreso a su casa, Gerard Grandchester era un hombre muy estirado, apegado a las buenas costumbres pero sus nietos eran todo lo que el siempre habia tachado como mala conducta pero lo mas curioso es que no le molestaba, es cierto se enojo con Samantha pero debia admitir que si le causo gracia, ademas se veian que se tenian mucha confianza, eran traviesos cierto pero desde el primer momento en que los vio los amo, tenian esa sangre digna de un verdadero Grandchester, era raro encontrar a alguien asi, su padre le habia contado que hace ya varias generaciones que no veia un verdadero Grandchester de corazón, pero estos niños irradiaban toda esa fuerza que se requeria y tambien era algo que le impacto, hasta la pequeña lo tenia, los dos tenian el Grandchester en las venas y daria su batalla por que esos pequeños tuvieran su lugar donde les correspondia:** Inglaterra su verdadera casa.  
**

El carruaje llego a la puerta de la casa de Richard.

_Ding Dong_

La puerta se habrio y Richard vio bajar a sus angelitos sanos y salvos del mounstro de su padre.

-Papi! - gritaron para luego correr a donde el estaba.

-Oh niños como les fue se divirtieron?

-Claro y me compro estos aretes - dijo mientras se quitaba el pelo de su cuello mostrando los preciosos aretes que tenian la forma de una rosa de cristal pero era de colores y ¡¿que?! eran diamantes?- me gutaron mucho.

-Y a mi me compro estos zapatos - dijo levantandose el pantalon dejando ver unos zapatos que no habia palabras de descripcion, sin duda eran muy finos y se veian demasiado comodos.

-Oh! - solo atino a decir, se quedo sin palabras, ya que el penso que el al ver a sus pequeños le diria unas cuantas cosas y tal vez hasta los deseheredara, vaya que se habia equivocado.

-Richard podemos hablar - dijo entrando a la casa - a solas.

-Cla..claro -..

Y pasaron al despacho.

-Y bueno de que querias hablar -.-

-Ire al grano - dijo sentandose en el sillon.

-Usted dira -..

-Richard quiero que vuelvas a casa - iba a protestar pero hizo una señal para impedirle hablar - ese es tu lugar hijo, Inglaterra es tu casa no aqui, mira de verdad me da mucha pena la madre de tus hijos y ya que me hablaste que no esta te voy a dar la oportunidad de despedirte de ella, una semana es mi tiempo de espera, el barco sarpa a las 10:30 am. del proximo miercoles, los dos vendran contigo, sabes que ahi no les va a faltar nada, estare viniendo seguido a tu casa, ya te dije 1 semana no mas.

-¡No voy a habandonar a mi familia! -..

-No lo haras, como ya te dije los dos vendran contigo, mi barco sarpa el lunes 9:00 am. te dejare un dia para pensar y arreglar todo lo que tangas que arreglar.

-¡No!

-Mira Richard te estoy dando privilegios que no te deberias merecer asi que a provechalos porque creeme que si no vuelves no querras que te traiga por las malas, o si? - dijo estando a punto de perder los estribos.

-No - dijo en un murmullo - solo si prometes que no le haras nada a Ely y que no te intentaras llevar a mis hijos mientres no este.

-Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

**Holasss ya aqui de regreso, uff por fin termine jeje, espero que les guste mucho este cap, ahora que creen que va a pasar, Richard acaba de firmar un pacto que a la larga sera muy desastroso para todos o ustedes que dicen he? **

**Dudas, sugerencias o comentarios al boton que dice review jajaja ya sabes ;)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **

**Saluditos desde México.**


	7. Chapter 8: Nunca dejare de amarte

_**Holasss mmmm ya regrese jeje como les va, siento no subirla cuando les dije pero es que sufro falta de reviews y pues me desanime pero ya estoy aqui jaja con nuevas locuras espero y disfruten mucho el capi.**_

**_Nota: si quieren pueden escuchar la cancion para que sientan el ambiente.  
_**

* * *

**"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You"**

Aun no podia creer lo que habia hecho, era como vender su alma al mismo diablo, se reprochaba una y otra vez esa decision pero que podia hacer ya la habia tomado, sabia que los mas afectados serian sus pequeños al alejarlos de s u madre, lo mas sano hubiera sido dejarlos con Eleanor e irse sin mas dejandoles todo pero no tenia que aparecer su padre - penso sarcastico - su vida se habia ido al infirno, Gerard continuaba visitando constantemente a sus hijos y se quedaba mucho tiempo solo, no le habia escrito a Ely por lo que estaria preocupada pero con tantas cosas que podia hacer - penso frustrado - tal vez deberia decirle lo que estaba pasando o empezar a prepararle una carta de despedida relatandole todo lo que paso, no era facil cierto pero ahora era lo mejor, seria muy dificil para el decirle que se llevaba a sus pequeños, Ely podria llegar a odiarlo pero ni modo, la decision estaba tomada.

**000**

Habia un señor bueno mejor dicho mi abuelo, venia todos los dias a buscarnos, mi hermano no confiaba de todo en el y pues yo menos, tenia cinco años, me sentia extraña, mis amigos dicen que pienso muy diferente, como si fuera mayor, trato de ser normal pero por mas que trato simplemente no puedo, quien a mi edad dice simplemente? de siete años se puede pero de cinco, vaya que soy extraña, al menos Terry no me ve como bicho raro, supongo que el es el unico que me entiende, mi papa esta tan ocupado que no se da cuenta y mi mama bueno con ella si me puedo comportar de cinco - suspiro - mi abuelo me alaba, dice que soy muy iteliggente y cuanta cosa se le ocurre, Terry solo me mira y se empieza a reir ganandose que lo reten, pobre si solo pensara que solo quiero pensar igual que el, quien iba a pensar que soy una niña super desarrollada, jajaja - me rio de mis pensamientos a lo que Terry se me queda viendo extrañado - Pues que no me puedo reir libremente?

-Te caiste de chiquita verdad? - dice mirandome divertido.

-Callate que tu tienes mil defectos mas.

-Señorita doctora me daria mi diagostico - dice burlon, definitivamente le va a ir ma

-Terry ven aqui! - le grito furiosa.

-Atrapame si puedes - me grita, si que corre pero no como yo.

-Te voy a atrapar y entpnces vas a ver heeee asi que cuidate - mis amenazas rara vez le hacen efecto.

-Uy si cuanto miedo te tengo - me dice riendo se a mas no poder, si que el patio es grande.

-Empieza a rezar Grandchester - me "trueno los dedos y empieza la carrera , esto puede llegar a ser mortal.

-Corres como niña - me grit a el muy descarado.

-Tal vez por que soy una - le digo ironica.

-A pues perdone asted yo crei que era la suprema chica lista en el planeta - se detiene por un momento y hace una exagerada reverencia para luego seguir corriendo.

-Ni quien te salve - esta vez no tendre consideracion por suerte gracias a su "reverencia" se atraso un poco y con un poco de impulso.

-Agghh - grito de dolor.

- Ay perdona no me digas que te dolio - estaba encima de el, pobre habia recibido mi peso y se se cayo conmigo,

-No tu crees decidi medir el suelo - me resoondio furioso -..

- Y cuanto mide o quieres volverlo a medir - le pregunte con mirada inocente.

Terry me fulmino con la miarada.

- Nop

Jajaajajaja ay Terry te quiero - le dijo sonriendo y abrazandolo con fuerza.

- Yo tambien nena - le dijo besando su frente.

- Tengo hambre - le dije agarrandome mi estomago.

-Sabes tengo suerte en no ser papa o mama ya me hubieras dejado en la bancarrota jajajaja.

-¿Yo? - pregunte con el seño fruncido - tu comes como...

- Ya niños cuando sera el dia que no peleen por algo - dijo mi padre, pobre le vamos a sacar canas verdes jiji.

-Nunca es nuestra razon de existir verdad Terry -..

-Si que seria de mi si no hubiera una loca a la cual molestar siempre jaja -...

Le saque la lengua pero que haria sin ese rebelde arrogante aunque yo no era un angelito bueno teniamos cinco años que podia pasar.

-Ya los dos vamos q se nos va a hacer tarde recuerden que hoy llega mama.

-Siiiiiiii - gritamos euforicos, mi hermano me agarro de los hombros y empezamos a correr..

* * *

Hoy llegaba mi mama estaba ancioso por recibirla y mi hermana estaba a reventar de felicidad, llegaba en aproximadamente dos horas y debiamos limpiar toda la casa, tediosa tarea por suerte eramos tres.

Hace dos dias que se habia ido ese señor y de cierta forma eso me agradaba, no habia mucha confianza entre el y mi padre y tenia un no se que que no me gustaba pero era mas o menos buena persona conmigo y con Sam.

Bueno habia un pequeño detalle que tenia que lidiar todos los dias, Sam era una completa floja, nada mas no la veia un rato y se desaparecia, bueno no la culpaba yo tambien me escapaba aunque nos ganabamos unas reprimiendas pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Apurate Sam debemos llegar antes que mama sino papa se va a poner furioso.

-Neee es imposible que papi se enoje conmigo - dijo muy segura.

-Eso dices tu luego si se enoja - le dije

-Bueno si pero solo cuando hacemos cosas malas -...

-Quien se porta mal - oh oh no debio haber dicho eso.

-Sam lo dijo - le dije sonriendo.

- No es cierto - me mando una mirada furiosa.

- Cada que vengo parecia que quieren matarse a golpes pequeños-...

Fui y abrace a mi hermana con fuerza - No verdad corazón

- Y como estan mis pequeños ¿listos para recibir a mamá?-...

-Siiiii -gritamos euforicos jaja ya estaba igual que Sam con palabras raras

-Y a que hora va a llegar mami-..

-Aproximadamente en unos quince minutos -respondio mi padre, bueno el era el de palabras raras.

-Super!

- Vamonos de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde.

- Si señor -dijimos al uniso-..

Que rapido habia pasado las horas, bueno en que nos la pasamos jugando y "limpiando" la casa fue rapido.

* * *

Los Grandchester llegaron justo cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados como el Sol y unos increibles ojos azules bajaba del tren, los pequeños castaños corrieron a abrazar a su madre mientras que el joven padre corria para tratar de alcanzarles.

- ¡Mami! -gritaron en cuanto la vieron

- Oh mis niños como han estado, no le hicieron travesuras a su padre.

- Jajaja nopi - respondieron - somos unos angelitos -...

-Lo se perfectamente jaja y su padre - alzo la vista y vio al hombre que le robo su corazon cuando era una adolescente, que la enamoro con todo y sus defectos.

- Hola hermosa como te fue - le dijo con su aterciopelada voz que la hacia derretir.

-Bi i een -tarrtamudeo.

- Jajaja ya lo imagino, ven antes de que te reconoscan,

- Claro

- Vengan niños.

La tarde la pasaron estupendamente, jugaron en el parque, hicieron un picnic en los pies de un gran roble y comieron helado, dieron un paseo en el bosque que a pesar de que apenas Eleonor habia llegado insistio en hacer todas esas actividades, le daba una gran felicidad verlos felices que el cansancio quedo en segundo plano, su corazon le advertia que algo malo sucedia, pero que podia ser si estaba en los mejores momentos de su vida.

Inevitablemente la noche habia llegado, pero todavia quedaba mucho por decir, aun no habia llegado la hora.

- ¿Por que no podemos ir? - replicaron los dos con bastante enfado.

- Entiendan es una cena para su papá y para mi solamente, pero les prometo que para la proxima los llevaremos y comeremos nosotros cuatro, va? - les dijo Eleonor.

- De verdad habria una proxima vez? - se pregunto silenciosamente el castaño mayor.

- Ahora a la cama, recuerden que Charlotte no tardara en llegar para cuidarlos - les dijo encaminandolos a sus habitaciones.

El timbre sono.

- Bueno fue muy rapido, portense bien de acuerdo - le dijo mientras se incaba a su altura.

- Lo prometemos - dijo Terry derrotado.

- ¿Sami? - pregunto dulcemente.

- ¿Volveran pronto? - le contesto con otra pregunta.

- Vere que puedo hacer mi amor - y le extendio sus brazos.

La pequeña sonrio y asintio con la cabeza, seria una noche larga a menos que, sonrio con una chispa de travesura en ellos ya veria como Terry le ayudaria.

- Lista Ely? - la tomo por la cintura y beso a cada uno en la frente.

- Nada de travesuras - les advirtio y vio como su pequeña sonreia - Sam?!

- Jajaja si papi - y lo abrazo, si supiera.

- Vamos cariño.

- Como ordene mi señor jajaja - respondio sonriente.

Abrieron la puerta y ante ellos se presento una jovencita de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, su cabello le llegaba a media espalda, piel tostada y una sonrisa brillante.

- Hola soy Charlotte y supongo ustedes son los señores Grandchester - dijo sonriente - Hola Eleanor.

- Eleonor - le corrigio gentilmente - ellos son mis angelitos por favor cuidalos mucho.

- Claro que si-...

- Perfecto, ahora ustedes cuidense si.

-Si mamá - dijeron por milesima vez

El carruaje llego por ellos y partieron hacia el restaunrant.

**_000_**

Llegaron a un precioso y elegante restaurante tipo cabaña, era de madera con velas iluminando el lugar dandole un toque romantico, las lamparas en forma de montaña que adornaban las mesas era un bello adorno, los conducieron a la parte alta y era todavia mas hermoso, la luz de la Luna le daba ese aire de romanticismo y la pareja quedo altamente complacida por el lugar.

**-**Algo que les pueda ofreser - pregunto el mesero

.

-Mmm si nos permite la carta y ya lo llamamos-...

-A claro perdon - les entrego la carta y se fue para darles privacidad.

-Y que te parece cariño - pregunto ancioso de que fuera de su agrado.

-Es precioso Richie lo que si es que nos va a costar mucho - expuso preocupada.

-Eso es lo de menos - dijo restandole importancia.

-Espero digas lo mismo cuando estes doblando turno jajaja -...

-Jajaja muy graciosita - si esta va a ser mi ultima noche contigo me importa un comino todo lo demas, penso...

- Lo se cariño lo se - sonrio enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

_Nena cariño voy a dejarte._

_-_En que piensas que te noto preocupado -..

- Es ... complicado - susurro.

-Entendere - dijo tocando su mano tratando de darle confianza.

- Bueno yo ... - fue interrumpido por el camarero.

- Han decidido que van a ordenar -...

- El especial por favor - respondieron al mismo tiempo y rieron por la coincidencia.

- Por supuesto y de beber - dijo sontiendo por el amor que se transmitian en sus ojos la joven pareja.

-El mejor vino que tengas - respondio sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amada.

- En un momento se los traigo - dijo y se alejo.

La musica empeso a sonar, una melodia suave, dulce y clasica invitando a los enamorados a bailarla.

-Me haria el honor - dijo extendiendo su mano-.

-Con gusto cariño - dijo dedicandole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, se acurruco en su pecho y suspiro - soy tan feliz contigo.

Esas simples palabras lo mataron, como iba a dejar a aquella hermosa mujer que lo amaba contoda su alma y era la madre de sus hijos y lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano? Sinceramente no lo sabia y dudaba lograrlo pero si se quedaba sabia que las consecuencias serian tal vez mil veces peor.

- Yo tambien soy muy feliz contigo, nunca olvides que te amo.

- Jamas - le aseguro la rubia-...

Suspiro y supo que tendria que dejarla al amanecer, de otra forma seria imposible, ademas tenia que escribirle explicandole sus motivos, tal vez lo mas sano era decirle la verdad o tal vez ya habia perdido la razon..

- Jajaja por que pones esa cara - le dijo mientras fruncia el seño divertida.

- ¿Cual cara? - que clase de cara tendria? -.-

- Pues esa de aaa no se, - se rio con ganas - no ya encerio esa es nueva

-No sabia que mis caras cambiaban - dijo alzando la ceja.

- Si como no jaja - su risa, su voz Dios por que lo torturaba asi.

- No imposible! - oyeron a sus espaldas - es.. es la famosa Eleonor Bac...

Fue interrumpido por la mano de Richard que se la puso en la boca.

- Shhh no lo grites - le gruño.

- Richard! - le reprendio la rubia - si soy yo pero por favor no lo grites, si? - le dijo dulcemente a su admirador.

- Ee ea si - logro articular realmente sorprendido por la belleza de la rubia, la habia visto en teatro pero jamas se imagino verla de cerca asi tan hermosa con el atrevido vestido de noche que llevaba.

- Gracias - y le dedico una de sus sonrisas tan unicas.

- Me regala un autografo! - pregunto deseoso.

- Oh claro! - y espero pero vio que el chico seguia ahi - aaa y tu papel o donde? - pregunto disimulando una sonrisa.

- Voy por una - y salio corriendo en busca de un papel tratando de no tropezar con lo que habia delante de el.

- Idiota - murmuro el castaño.

- Richard por Dios eres imposible - dijo moviendo la cabeza finjiendo enfado.

- Pero fue por culpa de ese tipo que no terminamos de bailar - se quejo.

- Ay mi vida que hare contigo - dijo moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreia.

- Tengo una idea - le dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos - porque mejor no me besas como si esta fuera nuestra ultima vez en vernos - le dijo aplicando doble sentido a sus palabras pero que la rubia no noto.

- Pero que... - pero fue interrumpida ya que el mesero acababa de llegar con sus platillos, salvado por la campana, Richard tenia que tener mas cuidado si no queria que su Ely se diera cuenta.

- Vale vale luego te digo ahora a comer - le dijo mirando sus platillos que todavia sacaban humo.

- Ok si tu lo dices - acepto la rubia.

Y los dos se sentaron a comer platicando sus anecdotas que ambos vivieron en esa semana obiviamente el castaño omitio la aparicion de su padre.

**_000_**

- Charlete cuando llega mi mama y mi papa - pregunto la dueña de unas orbes zafiros intensos.

- Sinceramente no lo se pequeña y dime Charlotte o Charly como quieras - le dijo acariciando sus cabellos - y tu hermano? - le pregunto extrañada de no verlo.

- Amm - la niña se puso nerviosa - creo que esta en mi cuarto voy a ver - corrio y estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando..

- Ire contigo - le dijo Charlotte.

- No! - la detuvo con un grito - ide yo solita, ya estoy grande.

- Jajaja ok pequeña pero luego vienen hee - le sonrio con ternura, eran unos diablillos esos dos juntos pero cuando querian podian ser unos angelitos - quieres cenar algo caliente o algo frio ? - le pregunto.

-Uhmm creo que quiero un rico té - dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer se sorprendio, penso que eso le gustaria pero un té para una niña, suspiro no era raro penso - A la orden señorita jaja.

- Yupiii - y corrio hacia su hermano.

- Ya acabaste tu parte nene? - le pregunto entrando a la estancia.

El chico fruncio el entrecejo esa niña jamas aprenderia.

- Ya estoy grande para que me digas asi - se quejo.

- Aun ashi tengash cincuenta años - puso el numero con sus manitas - te seguire llamando asi.

El pequeño saco el aire con un suspiro removieno sus cabellos que en parte le tapaban la cara.

- Ya pues "princesa" - le dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos - ya acabe te toca a ti.

- Gracias nene - le dijo enseñando sus blancos dientes sin molestarse siquiera al oirle decir eso, en cambio le gusto.

El castaño arrugo la frente, tendria que acostumbrarse a que lo llamara asi porque si algo sabia es que esa niña de que decia algo lo sostenia hasta el fin.

- Ten - lejo mientras le entregaba su "pequeñisima" travesura - distraere a Charlere mientras tu acabas vale.

- Sip y es creo Charlotte pero me dijo que la llamaramos Charly.

- Nee le queda bien Charlere - le dijo con un deje de burla en sus ojos.

- Si tu lo dices - dijo mientras empezaba a hacer su parte en la obra maestra.

**_000_**

_Cariño, nena ,nena, voy a dejarte._  
_Lo dije cariño, tú sabes que voy a dejarte._  
_Te dejaré en Primavera._  
_Te dejaré cuando el Verano se acerque._  
_Te dejaré cuando el Verano despunte._

La musica se colocaba en cada poro del cuerpo de esos dos amantes enamorados que tenian un amor prohibido, un futuro duque ingles con una famosa actriz americana, que se podia hacer, la vida era injusta cierto, pero los habia bendecido con la llegada de sus pequeños hijos, vidas que se volverian amargadas con el paso del tiempo, las malas deciciones de sus padres los perjudicaria a ellos pero, ese era su destino? acaso a eso habian venido al mundo, a sufrir? o podian cambiar sus destinos si quisieran, lo cierto es que solo estaba en sus manos hacerlo, eran unos niños apenas y nada salia como ellos quisieran pero ahora lo inevitable iba a pasar.

- Vaya pense que no ibas a venir nunca - dijo sonriendole Eleanor a su fan que habia llegado hace unos minutos.

- Pernone usted señorita Eleonore - dijo recalcando la palabra señorita - o no es señorita? - pregunto temeroso viendo al castaño junto a ella.

- Oh! - logro decir, es cierto le pertenecia Richard en cuerpo y alma pero ellos no estaban casados, el le decia que no necesitaban de un papel para decir que los dos se pertenecian y se amaban, pero su secreto oculto era entrar a una iglesia adornada de flores blancas tomada ddl brazo de Robert que era como un hermano para ella siendo esoltada por sus dos preciosos hijos esperandola junto al cura un Richard con un traje impecablemente negro, sonriendole y tendiendole la mano y asi juntos unir sus vidas en un: Si acepto y al año tener 1, 2, 3, 4 o hasta 5 hijos mas, envejeciendo junto al rodeada de sus nietos, una familia feliz, SU VERDADERA FAMILIA; suspiro eran puros sueños - pues soy..

- Creo que eso esta muy claro niño! - dijo el castaño con molestia - no quiero ser grosero pero estoy pintado o que?!

-Lo siento - murmuro a lo bajo y con discresion le susurro a la bella dama - espero no causarle problemas - y se fue, habia conseguido lo que tanto queria pero el precio, de seguro el hombre a su lado podria enojarse con su figura femenina favorita.

_**000**_

- Oh aqui estas Terry por un momento pense que te habias desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra pequeño bribon - le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos.

- Charlere no me hagas asi - dijo haciendo un mohin de disgusto-

- Lo dejare de hacer cuando me digas tia Charlotte o tía Charly - dijo mirandolo con desafio.

- Bien ni modo - se encogio de hombros - que hay de cenar tengo mucha hambre.

- Jajajaja si no ay comida ustedes no son felices - dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

- Hummm nop - nego con su cabeza.

- Bien -dijo pero noto que el otro torbellino castaño aun no habia llegado- y Sam, le dije que regresara contigo -fruncio los labios- si no es uno es otro.

- Ahorita ya viene -la tranquilizo- ahora dime que preparara la famosa tía Charlere para su queridisimo Terry

- Muy graciosito Terrence muy graciosito - dijo mirandolo con falsa molestia.

- Ya pues ya y dime que pidio Sam?

- Un rico té - dijo imitando la infantil voz

- Hummm, té? - pregunto no muy convencido.

- Si pero si quieres te doy unos panquesitos pero que Eleonore y Richard no se entere va? - dijo haciendo sonriendo como una niña dispuesta a hacer una travesura

-Siiiii - dijo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad - yo si quiero pero no muy dulce, si?

- Okey - dijo mientras servia los panquesitos.

La pequeña tomaba el lapiz detallando con cuidado cada faccion de su familia, no era muy buena dibujando pero bueno tenian cinco años no podia hacer mucho, delineaba y terminaba coloreando y mejorando lo que su gemelo habia hecho, Terry a pesar de su corta edad era increiblemente bueno dibujando, monitos y palitos bueno si pero bien hechos, la niña se enorgullesia de ese chico, su ejemplo a seguir, su gran amigo, su gran hermano.

Termino con el ultimo cabello de su mamá, habia quedado muy bonito, pero hacia falta alguien, quedaba un espacio vacio en el pequeño cuadro, la familia podria aun no estar completa, eran cuatro, podria haber otro despues de lo que pasaria?

_**000**_

_Cariño, nena, no quiero dejarte.  
No estoy bromeando, mujer,  
tengo que marcharme.  
Oh sí, nena, nena, creo  
realmente que tenemos que irnos.  
Puedo escuchar la llamada como antes.  
Puedo escucharla  
pidiéndome que regrese a casa. _

El carruaje iba a gran velocidad, estaban a tres cuadras de llegar a su destino final.

- No puedo creer que te hayas comportado asi con el pobre muchacho Richard - dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada, Richard era muy celoso de eso no tenia duda pero que le costaba ser un poco mas comprensivo con la gente, ese era su ambiente, el que ella habia elegido y él al elegirla tambien habia elegido aquello, sonaba injusto pero no ella tabien estaba pagando un precio muy alto al estar con alguien de la "realeza".

- Pues es que ese tipo, acaso no viste como te miraba y ademas todavia el muy ..- se callo a tiempo - te dijo si estabas disponible aun cuando yo estaba contigo.

- Y - le dijo encogiendose de hombros - yo no te he dado razones para que te pongas asi o acaso yo me le arrime como gato al chico ese - dijo alzando la ceja aun sin alterarse.

- No - se callo por un momento - pero el tipo no me agrado en nada.

- Si tu lo dices - cerro los ojos por un momento, queria ver hasta donde llegaba-..

El silencio duro hasta que llegaron a su casa, se bajaron del carruaje y estando en la puerta el castaño latomo del hombro y le dio la media vuelta.

- Me perdonas cosita hermosa por haber hecho semejante escandalo en el restaurant - dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

- Te perdono ojitos rojos - le dijo mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Aun lo sigues creyendo amor? - le dijo mientras recordaba aquella cena en la que por primera vez estuvieron juntos.

- Como no recordarla jaja - dijo ruborizabdose hasta la punta del cabello.

- Muy bien me parece perfecto! - dijo mientras habria la puerta con sigilo probablemente sus hijos ya estarian dormidos.

- Oh ya regresaron - dijo una voz en la penumbra.

- Ahhh - el susto se clo a la cara de Eleonore

- Oh perdon no era mi intencion asustar - dijo la chica prendiendo la luz - bueno creo que ya me voy los niños ya estan en sus camas no se preocupen - les dijo regalandoles una sonrisa.

- Gracias fuiste de gran ayuda Charlotte - dijo con una sonrisa franca el castaño.

- Si pero ya es muy tarde no creo comveniente el que te vayas a esta hora querida - le dijo con preocupacion.

- Oh por eso no se preocupe yo puedo irme sola y...

- Nada de eso niña, mira puedes quedarte en la habitacion de huespedes y ya asi me ayudas mañana con los niños o no se lo que sea pero creo conveniente que no te vayas.

El castaño se puso nervioso, con esa chica ahi sus planes se podrian ver truncados pero ella tenia razón no sabria que hacer si algo le pasaba a Charlotte.

- Esta bien Charlotte puedes quedarte - le dijo el hombre, ya veria que hacer - y no acepto un no por respuesta.

- Oookey - dijo aturdida.

- Bien a dormir.

_Cariño, voy a dejarte. _  
_Oh nena ,tú sabes que, _  
_realmente, te tengo que dejar. _  
_Oh, puedo escuchar cómo me llama. _  
_Te dije que tú no oirías _  
_la llamada. _

_- Humm no se como le haces para soportarme cariño jajjaja - dijo riendose en mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino que tenia en sus manos._

_- Aaaaa pues no lo se simplemente supongo el amor que me guia a ti es demasiado fuerte - dijo entre risas._

_- Pues soy un hombre afortunado - dijo hacercandose lentamente a sus labios_

_- O no eso si que no señor - y con un dedo posado en sus labios lo empujo - yo soy la afortunada._

_- No muchos tienen el privilegio de estar a tu lado sabes - le dijo con su sonrisa torcida._

_- Y no muchas pueden decir que volaron por los aires americanos con su pareja - contesto sonriendo alzando la copa entre sus manos - salud por nostros._

_- Quien diria que la famosisima actriz de teatro Eleonore Backer se enamoraria de un simple y humilde hombre como yo - dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreia - salud preciosa_

_Y los dos entrelazaron sus manos bebiendo de la copa del otro, se sentian dichosos, estaban seguros que no era un amor de verano, no podia ser un amor de verano, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos lo sabien._

_- Y no eres un simple y humilde hombre - le dijo antes de besar sus labios - eres Richard Grandchester el hombre que yo amo..._

Se desperto sobresaltado, ¿que habia sido eso? habia soñado con no, no era un simple sueño, no podia ser coincidencia que soñara con la primera noche que ellos habian estado juntos, se sento en la cama y se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, se levato y se asomo por el balcon que habia en su cuarto, los rayos del astro rey estaban apenas asomandose, justo a tiempo.

Fue hasta su armario y saco la maleta que ya tenia preparada, se cambio y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, salio del cuarto aun faltaba despertar a Sami y a Terry. Fue al cuarto de sus hijos y los vio dormir ahi, tan calmados, tan inocentes, se sintio un estupido por saber lo que iba a ser, todo por su cobardia de no poder enfrentar a su padre, ojala fuera eso, su padre, un hombre que nacio sin corazón, que preferiria saberse muerto a tener una nuera americana, y unos nietos "impuros". Desde que su madre habia fallecido su padre se derrumbo y dejo todo en manos de su hijo primogenito, pero cuando el, su héroe, su hermano murio todo caia en los hombros de su querida hermana, pero ella no podia hacerlo era una MUJER, suspiro todo caia en sus hombros ahora.

Desearia ser el el muerto y no su hermano, al menos el habia muerto como un heroe pero el que iba a ser, separar a sus hijos de su madre, hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba, si todo un demonio iba a terminar.

- Oigan niños ya nos vamos - los desperto - despiertense el barco sarpa en unos momentos.

- Ya tan rápido, pero si es muy temprano- protestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Cambiensen si? - les dijo no dandoles tiempo de protestar mas.

- Esta bien - dijeron derrotados.

-Sus maletas ya estan verdad? - les pregunto sacando su ropa nueva que les habian comprado.

- Sip - dijeron al uniso, agarraron su ropa y su padre les ayudo a cada uno a cambiarse.

- Papá me ayudas a empacar es que me falto una ropa - dijo el pequeño Terry haciendo una seña a su hermana, habia llegado la hora de hacer la "travesura".

- Humm - reviso su reloj - bueno aun ay tiempo.

La niña salio con sigilo de la habitación, cogio la pequeña hoja que estaba en el escritorio y fue a la habitación donde dormia su madre. Abrio la puerta y la encontro durmiendo, su apasible respiración y se la quedo mirando embelesada, su madre, ella era su mamá, sonrio ojala un día pudiera ser como ella y brillar tanto como ella en las tablas junto con su querido hermano mayor.

- Se que asi sera mami, se que asi sera - y dejo la hoja debajo de su almohada le beso la frente y salio susurrando un _te queremos._

Se encontro que su hermano y su papá ya estaban poniendo las maletas en el carruaje, ella se subio y miro con nolstalgia el lugar que durante tanto tiempo fue su hogar.

- Papi no quiero dejar a mi mami - le dijo y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- Shhh no llores, cuando lleguemos vas a ver que te va a encantar todo Londres - le dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

- Ven - le dijo abriendo su brazos invitandola a abrigrarse en su calido abrazo - si estamos juntos todo estara bien - la consolo el castaño menor.

- Lo prometes Terry - le dijo mirandolo a los ojos con lagrimas

- Te lo prometo - y esa promesa se cumpliria, estaban seguros

_**000**_

Se desperto sobresaltada, habia tenido la peor de las pesadillas, estiro los brazos y sintio algo en el lado en que dormia Richard

- ¿Una nota? - la abrio y lo que leyo la dejo petrificada, dejo caer la nota, se puso lo primero que encontro y salio corriendo.

- No Richard no puedes hacerme esto NO PUEDES! - salio de su casa corriendo y vio a Charlotte corriendo detras de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le dijo tratando de seguir su paso

- Chofer - grito y el carruaje se poso delante de ella - Al puerto por favor pero vaya lo mas rapido que pueda.

El chofer al ver la desesperacion de esa bella mujer obedecio su ordenes y fue se puso en marcha lo mas rapido que pudo

- Richard se llevo a los niños - dijo llorando no pudo controlarse - se los llevo

- ¿A donde?

- A Inglaterra..

_Sé, que nunca jamás  
voy a dejarte  
Pero tengo que irme de este lugar.  
Tengo que abandonarte, sí  
Nena, ohh ¿No escuchas cómo me llama?.  
Mujer, mujer, lo sé, lo sé.  
Es bueno sentir  
que un día te tendré de vuelta de nuevo.  
Y sé que, un día, nena  
eso se hará realidad, sí. _

Subieron al barco los tres, el hombre saco los boletos y suspiro, iba a ir a su antigua vida, a su infierno y con el se llevaba a sus hijos, genial - penso ironico.

- Papá cuando llegaremos a Londres - pregunto el pequeño castaño

- Probablemente en una semana - dijo dudoso - a lo mejor en menos tiempo

- Es mucho tiempo - protesto

- Lo se -..

- Y que vamos a hacer tanto tiempo - pregunto otra voz

- No lo se Sam pero supongo que el barco nos dara mucho por hacer - le respondio con una sonrisa.

El barco anuncio su salida, las personas despedian a sus familiares con una sonrisa, todos tenian sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, felicidad, melancolia habia de todo.

El barco anuncio que ya estaba listo para sarpar las personas veian irse con lagrimas en los ojos

- Vaya cuanta gente - dijo sorprendido Terry

- Es porque vienen a despedir a sus familiares

- Ooooo - respondio

_Caminaremos por el parque  
todos los días.  
Podría ser, todos los días. _

- NO TE LLEVES A TERRY DE MI LADO - una voz grito tato que acaparo la atencion de Richard

-Eleonore - susurro demasiado bajo

- RICHARD POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO- la mujer corria esquivando a todas las personas por el muelle - NO NOS HAGAS ESTO

- Papá por que esa señora dice mi nombre

- SAM! - grito pero al decirlo se tropezo

-Cuidado - grito Terry

- Vamonos Terry

- Pero..

El hombre lo guio al camerino

_Fue realmente, realmente magnífico.  
Me hiciste feliz todos los días.  
Pero ahora…tengo que irme lejos! _

- Noooooo - grito con deseperacion al ver el barco partir - no por favor - las lagrimas corrian por todo su rostro

- Señorita - Charlotte abrazo a su patrona con cariño, la estimaba mucho y tambien a los pequeños ella tambien lloraba.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste Richard por que? - se lamentaba mientras veia al barco con impotencia

_Nena, nena, nena, nena.  
Así es cuando me llama.  
Dije que así es  
como me llama para volver a casa._

* * *

**Holasss ya regrese diganme les gusto?**

**este es uno de los mas tristes ya que aqui se separan y ay por Dios yo llore al escribirlo, fue realmente dificil y perdonenme por no actualizar pronto pero esq la inspiracion no llegaba :p**

**pero por suerte aparecio y heme aqui :D**

**espero mande un review**

**LAS QUIERO!**


	8. Chapter 8: Viaje

**Holasss!**

**Que tal amigas quiero agradecerles mucho por sus reviews sin duda son las mejores recuerden son bien recibidos sean constructivos o tomatazos :p**

**_Laura:_ hola! que bueno que te gusto el fic ahora ya me voy a apurar en actualizar jeje xD gracias por seguirme y ahora si ya viene lo mero bueno, te lo aseguro, bueno espero que lo veas asi xD**

**_LizCarter:_ hola! perdona si te hice pensar que ya no lo iba a continuar, sin duda fue un grave error que tratare de remediar, cuando yo inicie el fic no fue para dejarlo a medias te lo aseguro asi que no te preocupes este fic seguira aunque sea lo ultimo que haga (creo que fue muy dramatico 0.o) pero es verdad y otra cosa, no lo quise poner antes ya que queria darle un aire de que la historia iba a tratar de la infancia-adolecencia de Terry pero vamos por etapas asi que primero es la infancia, si puse de sus padres es xq los problemas vienen queramos o no, de lo que ocurre en casa, asi que queria dar un motivo al comportamiento de Terry, y como en el anime no aparece a fondo su vida pues yo quise hacerlo, y si, te lo prometo este fic es TERRY-CANDY, no lo veo con otra pareja y bueno cada personaje tiene su razon de ser y detesto los malos tercios en esta parejita asi que su hermana no va a hacer mal tercio, pero su participación va a ser muy importante, y al esperar haber resuelto tus dudas  
**

**A LEER!**

* * *

El puerto se iba alejando alejando conforme la velocidad del barco iba en aumento, un pequeño castaño miraba con nolstalgia su antiguo hogar, miraba con admiración aquella estatua que representaba la libertad, sosteniendo en la mano una antorcha que le daba la bienvenida a quien quiera que entrara a esas tierras de esperanza. Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, su querida madre ya no estaria con ellos, ya no le leiria cuentos en las noches, no la veria mas brillar en las tablas, su pequeño corazón se sentia atormentado.

- ¿Terry por que lloras?- sintio una presencia a su lado y se sintio terrible, detestaba verse devil frente a las personas

- No estoy llorando- contesto bruscamente

- Si no me quieres decir esta bien pero no tienes que ser tan brusco- le contesto irritada -solo me preocupe

-Bien no te preocupes -le dijo sin mirarla -buen dia

La niña se dio la media vuelta con los ojos llorosos, odiaba pelearse con Terry, pero habia veces en que se ponia realmente insoportable

El chico era muy orgulloso,pero ella solo se preocupo, suspiro derrotado, pero cuando se ponia triste, enojado, agobiado, tenia un humor de los mil diablos; cerro los ojos y sintio la brisa fresca del mar acariciarle la cara, un viaje, solo era eso, un viaje que le cambiaria la vida, desde que vio a esa mujer correr tras el barco y que su padre lo llevara casi arrastrando al camerino sintio como su corazón estaba siendo dividido, como quien sabe.

Escucho un pequeño sollozo a su lado.

-¿Sam?- pregunto confundido -¿que haces aqui? -no se habia marchado ya?

-¿Importa? -pregunto limpiandose las lagrimas

-No te enojes -le dijo posando una mano en su hombro

La castaña levanto la cara y Terry pudo apreciar las silenciosas lagrimas que corrian por su rostro, su corazon se oprimio y se vio reflejado en esos zafiros tan identicos a los suyos, su rostro estaba sonrojado debido a su llanto, sus ojos habian perdido un toque de su brillo que siempre lo habia caracterizado, no era el, era un extraño, jamas se imagino verse en semejantes condiciones, jamas se imagino que un viaje lo destrozaria tanto, no, el no seria devil, seria fuerte por ella, por su madre y tambien por su padre, su padre, el hombre que tras casi haberlo encerrado en el cuarto y dejarlo encargado con una completa extraña habia desaparecido, no es que no le importara donde se habia metido pero sabia que el podia arreglarselas solo.

-No estoy enojada -fue la escasa respuesta de su acompañante

Le levanto la cara y la miro con arrepentimiento.

-Me perdonas por haber haberte tratado de esa manera? -le pregunto

La chica se limpio las lagrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza- Terry no quiero pelearme contigo, no quiero irme de aqui y tampoco quiero dejar a mi mami -le dijo mientras mas lagrimas caian por su rostro

-Ya ya no te preocupes -le dijo acariciand sus cabellos- eres mi hermanita menor y no dejare que nada malo te pase -le aseguro besando su cabello- al principio parecera duro pero mientras estemos juntos nada pasara, de acuerdo?

Levanto la cabeza y vio los ojos de su hermano, acaso el habia dicho esas palabras, lo abrazo con fuerza y asintio, se cuidarian de eso no habia duda, pero,acaso su amor de hermanos seria suficiente para lo que se avecinaba o alguien romperia los hilos y terminaria tomando el camino equivocado

_**000**_

Abrio con lentitud sus orbes zafiros pero fueron cegados por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas del camarote. Se sento en la cama y se restrego los ojos con suavidad, la noche habia sido larga y bastante intranquila, su padre no habia vuelto en todo el día y llego muy entrada la noche, sabia que si el lo encontraba despierto le daria una reprimienda pero ganas no le faltaban de gritarle por que los habia habandonado a elllos dos en tales circunstancias.

Se levanto y sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, reprimio un gritito y comenzo de nuevo con su busqueda hasta que encontro sus zapatos, hoy sin la molesta mujer que habia contratado su padre para "cuidarlos", sino como no, hasta un perro hacia mejor trabajo que esa tipa. Por suerte todavia se encontraba durmiendo y no despertaria hasta medio día, si se preguntaban como era que lo sabia, era porque el travieso niño habia vaciado en su café bastantes vasos del licor de su padre ;) Tomo su sueter y salio del camarote, tal vez encontrara algo divertido que hacer.

-Creo que no ha sido buena idea salir de madrugada -dijo mientras caminaba los solitarios pasillos del barco, habia bastante luz ya pero la gente preferia tomar el desayuno en vez de andar vagando por el barco

-¡Esto es grandioso! -escucho una voz a lo lejos, parecia a la de una niña, vaya que tenia voz fuerte, comenzo a seguir por donde escuchaba esa voz

-¿Qué no te dijeron que balancearse por las barandas del barco puede ser peligroso? -dijo el castaño mientras veia a la dueña de dulce voz

-¿He? -se giro y vio al ser mas hermoso que su vida hubiera visto, cabellos castaños, ojos azules como jamas habia visto y con esa voz, sobre todo su voz- Ho..hola -tartamudeo y se sonrojo ante la enigmatica mirada

-Hola - le dijo sonriendo- soy Terrrence pero puedes llamarme Terry, mucho gusto -se acerco a ella y le estrecho la mano

-Y yo soy... -pero fue interrumpida al trastabillarse y caer casi al agua -Ahhhhh

-Cuidado! -el castaño la agarrro de la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza- ¿estas bien?

El tono de su piel paso a ser de un carmín muy brillante en cuanto sintio los brazos aferrarse a su pequeña cintura

-Supongo que si -dijo tratando de controlarse y poniendo su voz clara y fuerte

-Creo que lo normal seria que estuvieras palida pero tu cara esta mas roja que la de un tomate - dijo riendose a carcajadas

-No es cierto! -respondio furiosa

-No me digas que deslumbro tanto que hasta te deje sin habla que por eso te tropezaste -dijo muy cerca de su rostro

-Por supuesto que NO -la cara le ardia de la verguenza, y este niño solo se burlaba de ella, no todos los días se ponia como una lela

-Naaa esta bien -le dijo mientras la soltaba de su agarre- ya se que soy simplemente irresistible -agrego dandose media vuelta

-Hipocrita! -escucho que le gritaban de atras

El chico se encogio de hombros- Todos alguna vez lo hemos sido, pequeña duende - le dijo mientras se alejaba de aquella persona que logro sacarle una sonrisa

_**000**_

-¿A donde fuiste? -lo recibio una furiosa ojiazul que de ser posible hecharia humo por los ojos

-Por ahi -dijo sonriendo

-Pues dejame informarte que la "señora" de quien dudo que sea una mujer -dijo asiendo una pausa- se levanto y en cuanto no te vio hizo un escandalo y se puso como loca a buscarte y dijo mil obsenidades que ni siquiera sabia que existian -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo- en fin hizo todo un show y al final salio como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarte

-whao whao whao alto ahi azulita -le dijo posando un dedo en sus labios- me perdi en la parte en que dudabas que fuera mujer -dijo tratando de asimilar toda la información

La pelicafe agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota, vivir con el a veces resultaba IMPOSIBLE, tomo aire y reuniendo toda la calma del mundo respitio- salio a buscarte desde hace mas de quince minutos y casi casi me ordeno quedarme aqui a esperarte

-Aaahhhh -dijo agarrandose su barbilla- por qué no me dijiste nada de eso

Vio como su hermana le daba un tic nervioso en su ojo, era posible que le causara algun problema psicologico a la pobre, neeee ya se le pasaria

-Este va a ser un viaje muy muy muy largo -sentencio agarrandose su cabeza- si logro sobrevivir creeme que te cortare en pedacitos

-Auch -dijo de solo pensarlo- no quiero tener mas enemigos de los que ya tengo -dijo mientras recordaba a cierta niña balanceandose en el barandal

-¿Mas? -pregunto confundida- si te refieres a Mac y Chasse te aseguro que Charly ya los hizo pagar -dijo sonriendo al recordar como su amigo le pegaba a esos tontos que le hicieron daño a su hermanito

-No ellos no -dijo mientras recordaba a esos brabucones que se aprovechaban de ser mas grandes y les pegaban a los mas chicos y el estaba desgraciadamente en ese rango de los mas chicos pero su amigo Charly siempre le ayudaba en las peleeas y mas que compañeros de pelea eran como hermanos

-¿Entonces? -la curiosidad le picaba en cara poro de su ser- ¿con quien te leaste? -pregunto emocionada

-Aun no comprendo como es que te pueden gustar las peleas y mas ser participes en ellas- dijo rodando los ojos

-Es parte de mi vida -le respondio- pero ya encerio cuentame -y se recosto a su lado en la cama

-Bueno pues -dijo haciendo una mueca

La chica se froto las manos, alguien con quien pelear, la idea le agradaba en todos los aspectos

-Bueno iba yo caminando cuando... -y el chico le relato la historia con lujo de detalles de principio a fin

-¿Whao encerio te llamo hipocrita? -pregunto, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción

-Sip -dijo dando un asentimiento

-Y tu le dijiste..

-Todos lo hemos sido alguna vez en la vida pequeña duende -repitieron al uniso y se empezaron a reir

-Jajajaja ya me imagino cuando te vea te va a querer ahorcar -le dijo sacando la lengua

-Ya quiero verla en acción, dudo que una duende como ella me haga algo -dijo riendose

-No subestimes a los chiquitos, ya sabes chiquitos pero peligrosos -le dijo haciendo una mueca

-Si como no -y se imagino una pelea entre aquella niña y el

-Bueno y que hacemos aqui encerrados cuando ay toda una vida alla afuera -le dijo tomandola de la mano- vamos y tal vez todavia la encontremos

-Siiiiii- sus ojos brillaban cada vez mas- este viaje ya no sera tan largo como pense, GENIAL! -la niña daba saltitos de emoción

-Que crees? -le pregunto a su hermana

-¿Qué?

-No se su nombre, me lo iba a decir pero la muy "inteligente" se cayo y ya no lo supe -dijo agarrando su menton

-Eres un grosero -dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué? -pregunto confundido- ¿y ahora que hice?

-"inteligente"-jjajajaja ay si te oyera te mataria

-Hummmm si creo que si -asintio y salieron de lugar

_**000**_

-¿Qué hacen aqui? -una imponente voz los detuvo en su carrera

-Papa! -dijeron sorprendidos los dos

-¿Que..qué haces aqui? -pregunto el pequeño castaño

-Se supone Mideline deberia estar con ustedes -fruncio el ceño- pero viene a decirme que resulta que estan perdidos los dos y cuando vengo a ver resulta que estan corriendo por todo el barco -su voz solo la subio un grado mas pero su tono se oia enfurecido- me pueden decir que hacian?

-Bue.. beuno -la niña nego con la caeza- bueno es que nosotros nos aburriamos y decidimos dar un paseo por el barco -contesto con sinceridad

-Van a ir al camarote y de ahi no se van a mover, la comida que quiera se la piden a Mideline y si vuelvo a oir otra queja -se acerco a ellos y les susurro muy enojado- tomare medidas drasticas

Y se dio la vuelta dejando a los dos pequeños con la boca abierta, jamas su padre se habia comportado con ellos de esa manera, se enojaba y les hablaba fuerte pero jamas habia pasado de eso, y ahora verlo asi, fue algo muy impactante para los dos,¿seria acaso que el corazón de Richard Grandchester habia comenzado a marchitarse o solo era que su lado bueno habia sido obligado a sumirse en un letargado sueño.

* * *

**Muy cortito o esta bien? jeje bueno en fin lo importante es que aqui esta la continuacion y como les dije tratare de tardarme tanto xD**

**De seguro se preguntaran quien es esa niña que se atrevio a llamarle hipocrita a nuestro querido rebelde :[  
de seguro tienen una idea o tal vez no U.u  
**

**Y ya ven, tal vez Richard ya empezo o va a empezar a comportarse como un idiota con sus hijos :/ pero lo dejo a su desición empezamos de una vez con el Richard malo o retrasamos ese comportamiento suyo?**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, felicitaciones o comentarios solo piquen el el toncito de abajo que dice review y pueden decirme lo que sea =D**

**Les agradezco que me lean y feliz tarde!**


End file.
